


curiosity didn't actually kill anything this go around

by WattStalf



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Watersports, happy birthday you fuckant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In fact, it leads to some very pleasant experimentation.





	curiosity didn't actually kill anything this go around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> i have no idea when this would take place so just roll with it and call it an au if you want  
> this is waht my fucking fiance wanted for his birthday  
> happy day you fucking nnerrd

They’ve been spending a lot more time together lately, lounging around and talking about nothing in particular, and she’s only just starting to admit to herself that she likes him when things take a rather interesting turn. It’s becoming more and more obvious that her feelings aren’t at all unrequited, and that, perhaps, there’s been something between them all along, and she decides that she wants to follow this wherever it takes her.

She just doesn’t expect it to start when she’s rambling about swimming, and says, “Yeah, I’m pretty good at just about any watersport.”

There is a pause before a grin breaks out across his face and he starts laughing; she scowls and asks, “What’s so funny? I really am!”

“Yeah, I’m sure, but don’t you get it?” He looks at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to laugh, but when she doesn’t, he says, “ _ Watersport _ . You know?”

“No, I don’t know. What’s so funny about that?”

“You seriously don’t know?”

“No!”

“Aw, man, I never thought  _ that _ was something I’d have to give a little lesson in. Here, here.” He gestures with his hand. “Come in close, and I’ll tell you.”

After a moment of listening to his explanation, she says, “That’s so gross! Why would I know something like  _ that _ ?!” He just starts laughing all over again.

~X~

It should end at that, but it doesn’t, because she keeps thinking about it. Pretty much any time she feels a pang from her bladder, letting her know that she needs to take care of that soon, his words echo in her mind, and she finds herself wondering all over again how people come up with such unusual things, and who could  _ possibly _ like something like that. And then, when she does actually go to the bathroom and feels relief washing over her, she almost lets herself think too long on the subject and almost starts to understand at least one enjoyable aspect.

This gives her all the more reason to try to forget their conversation, but no matter how hard she tries, she just can’t. In the end, she winds up bringing it up again, asking, “But do people  _ really _ do that?”

“I’m telling you, it’s a real thing!”

“Are you sure you’re not just making it up?”

“Do I look like I would make this up?”

“I dunno…”

“Listen, believe it or not, when it comes to stuff like this, I totally  _ know _ things,” he says with a wink. “Trust me, I’m older!”

She brushes him off and tries once again to forget it, but there comes a time where she once again brings it up without needing to, and once again, he teases her while he assures her it’s real. As much as she knows she needs to just drop it once and for all, she just  _ can’t _ , and the more it perplexes her, the more she catches herself considering it until…

Until she starts to realize that she might just be curious.

~X~

It’s not like she could really be into something like that, she keeps telling herself, but she’s so damn  _ curious _ nonetheless. She’s never done anything before, and of course she’s been curious about other things, but it’s never been this intense before, and even though she knows she shouldn’t want to try something that she’s definitely  _ not _ into before she’s ever done anything else, it’s nearly always on her mind.

The worst is that he  _ knows _ . She doesn’t know how the hell he’s able to figure something like that out, unless she’s really just that obvious, but the point is, he does figure it out, and one day, he comes out and asks her the one thing she both does and does not want to hear most in the world.

“If ya really wanna know about it that much, why don’t we just try it out already?”

She’s tan enough that she doesn’t  _ really _ blush, but she can feel the heat rushing to her face all the same. “What are you talking about?!”

“Aw, come on, I know you know there’s gotta be  _ something _ between us,” he murmurs, leaning in a little closer. “‘Least, I like you, anyway, and I’ve totally been getting some vibes from you too, you know.”

“I...I mean, I do like you, but-!” She groans. “This really wasn’t how I imagined telling you! And we can’t do something like that!”

“Look, even I can tell that you wanna,” he says with a shrug. “I say we just go for it. If you don’t like it, that’s the end of that and it never has to happen again. At least then you can stop asking about it, huh?”

As much as she wants to ignore that he has a point, he does. She only hesitates for a moment before she says, “Okay, so maybe we can do it one time. Just  _ one _ though, alright?”

“Sure thing! So, which way do you think you wanna do it?”

~X~

When the time actually comes to get down to business, she finds herself growing nervous, not sure why she let him talk her into this. It’s true that she’s excited that they’re finally getting a move on, with whatever’s going on between them, but to think that this is going to be their start! She knows that she could have, should have, turned him down flat, so why didn’t she? Is she really that curious about something she isn’t even into?

The only explanation is that she is into it, but she thinks that that has to be impossible, considering she hasn’t done it yet. Well, either way, she’s going to know soon enough, and she goes to meet up with him with an ache in her lower abdomen, a fullness in her bladder that she knows has to be dealt with soon.

“You ready?” he asks. “Wanna just dive right into it?” But when he sees the uncertainty on her face, he says, “Naw, what am I talking about? You probably need to relax first.”

It’s the first time he’s kissed her, and she melts into it, her nerves beginning to drift away, she’s so comfortable in his arms. There’s something about him that she always finds relaxing, and now is no different. As he kisses her again and again, eventually drifting down and trailing kisses down her neck, she thinks that this is going to be just fine, that she was feeling nevous for nothing. And then he presses a hand against her stomach, causing her to flinch and squeak, and she remembers just how badly she needs to pee, and how that’s going to go down, and she’s nervous all over again.

“Hey,” he says, in a soft voice, “you know you’ve got nothing to worry about, right? Just stay relaxed, and it’ll all be fine. Unless you wanna back out, which is cool too.”

“No, I still want to do it,” she says, surprised by how steady her voice is.

“Alright, that’s what I love to hear!” He grins and he sits her up so that he can kneel on the floor before her, right between her legs. They both already agreed that she would keep her shorts on, and she’s brought extra clothes just for the occasion. His eyes fall closed and he sighs happily and says, “Whenever you’re ready.”

It takes her a moment to relax. She’s so full that she thought it would be easy, when the time came, but she’s so nervous that she has to take a deep breath and force herself to relax completely, to override the instinctual panic as she feels her clothes growing soaked. But then the relief takes over and her body stops trying to force her to stop, and she tilts her head back and lets out a sigh, while he makes soft noises of approval and leans further into the stream.

This both feels like it goes on forever and feels like it’s over too quickly, and soon enough, she’s left with an empty ache and he’s looking up at her, beaming as he says, “You did great, that was awesome!”

“I...you’re already into that, aren’t you?” she asks.

“Well, yeah, I wouldn’t try so hard to convince you to do it if I wasn’t,” he says. “So? What did you think?”

“I think…” Blushing, she admits, “I think I might be into that too.”

“Then I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun,” he says with a grin, while reaching up to unfasten her shorts. When he peels them and her soaked panties off, he says, “Now, just relax a little longer and I’m gonna do something that feels really nice.”

She’s overwhelmed as soon as he presses his face between her legs and buries his tongue within her, and he does this eagerly, moaning softly into her as he eats her out. Biting her lip, she gasps out and he traces shapes with his tongue, working with a skill and precision that almost contrasts the casual way he dove into it. Whatever the case, it’s driving her absolutely wild, and at the rate he’s going, she’s not going to last very long at all.

He pulls back for a second just to murmur, “You taste so  _ good _ ,” and, heaven help her, that’s all she can take.

She clenches her fists at her side, moaning with less and less control, until she’s there, her voice breaking as she comes. He gives it a second, keeping it up until she’s begun to come down from it, and only then does he pull back to smile up at her and ask, “How was that?”

She can barely even catch her breath to reply, “I really liked that,” but she manages, somehow. It was amazing, yes, but somehow, it only left her wanting more, and she knows that this is far from over. Whatever they’ve got between them, it’s certainly taking off, and once he’s stood up in front of her, she immediately wraps her legs around him, pulling at him.

“Hey, hey, give me a second to get out of my pants,” is all he says, laughing all the while.


End file.
